I hate(love) her
by Witch Mix
Summary: Reborn siempre odio a Lambi O al menos eso se decía a si mismo. RebornxFem!Lambo


_**¡Hola gente unida por la imaginación! Cuanto tiempo...**_

_**Hoy les traigo algo que va dedicado a todas las que alguna vez quisieron leer un RebornxFem!Lambo pero nunca encontraron uno (al menos no en español). Además, también va especialmente dedicado a Myruru Nayuri, ya que estuvimos charlando y ciertamente, me ha inspirado y animado a querer hacer este shot. ¡Espero te guste!**_

_**Bueno, como aclaraciones, lo único que tengo que decir es que tanto "Lambi" como Reborn tienen 15 años. Reborn tiene esta edad porque esto es posterior a la eliminación de la maldición.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

Reborn conocía toda clase de mujeres en el mundo. En todos sus años de experiencias, ninguna pasó de largo.

Estaban las altas, delgadas y con perfectas curvas. Las pequeñas, con curvas preciosas. Morochas, azabaches, rubias, pelirrojas, hasta inclusive pelirrosas. Si, Reborn conocía toda clase de mujeres.

Pero no conocía a Lambi, eso no. En realidad, no consideraba a Lambi una mujer.

Después de todo, bastaba con una mirada para ver lo marimacho que era, desentonando bastante con el resto de la Famiglia. Y para empezar, a la Bovino tenías que mirarla dos veces para sesionarte de que era una mujer, principalmente al verle la cara, ya que no tenía nada que demostrar en cuanto a "pechonalidad". También estaba el hecho de que tenía muy pocas caderas, aunque sea lo suficiente para que camine con gracia y elegancia.

Todavía recordaba cuando Lambi tenía 5 años, una pequeña malcriada que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca y que siempre lo estaba siguiendo, mientras mantuvo la maldición de los Arcobaleno, una vez la maldición se acabó, la niña lo había dejado en paz solo para irse a jugar con ese tal Rauji de Shimon. En ese momento había sentido un pequeño tirón en el estomago…Siguiendo, lo único que había cambiado era el hecho de que había crecido un par de centímetros y un poquitín de caderas. Ya que su pequeño e infantil rostro de muñeca seguía intacto. Siempre con una sonrisa picara y juguetona.

Como la odiaba…

Porque si, el odiaba con creces a esa vaca llorona, siempre quejándose y no haciendo nunca nada productivo. Aunque claro, él no debía prestarle atención a esas cosas, ya que siempre, Lambi será de rango inferior ante él, y por consecuente, jamás han intercambiado al menos dos palabras…A menos que los hayan obligado.

Por ello, y debido a todos esos excelentes motivos, no podía entender porque estaba espiando a la misma vaca estupida. En el instituto. Mientras la mocosa quejita se estaba confesando a un chico, el cual cabe destacar, estaba indiferente ante la situación.

Nada podía engañar a su ojo, así como nada se le escapaba. Desde hace como un mes pudo notar ligeros cambios en la vaca estupida. El primero y el principal (y en secreto, el que más le molestaba) era el hecho de que nuevamente la chica había dejado de prestarle atención. Los insultos y los intentos de asesinato fueron reemplazados a nada. Quizás una mirada de odio. Por eso y más motivos, decidió emplear su valioso tiempo en ver que le pasaba a la vaca plana.

La segunda cosa que notó, fue el hecho de que Lambi había empezado a usar la falda escolar, algo no muy propio de ella, ya que siempre había preferido los pantalones. (*Marimacho alert*). En fin, como iban al mismo instituto (él para bajar sospechas, ya que físicamente tenía la edad de 15 años) era un detalle que no podía pasar por alto, tan poco pasaba por alto el hecho que la llevaba muy corta.

Lambi nunca se acortó una falda por él, aunque claro, eso no le importaba.

Pero en si, los últimos detalles se van directo a la estética. Ya que los cabellos de Lambi, cortos, ondulados y enmarcando su rostro, estaban más cuidados que de costumbre. A parte, podía notar un ligero brillo labial en los finos labios de la Bovino.

Reborn no era estupido (Ese era Dame-Tsuna) él claramente sabía a que llevaba todo esto.

A Lambi le gustaba un chico.

Y por algún motivo, eso no le gustaba.

Menos le gustaba la escena enfrente de sus ojos.

**-B-Bueno, a mi me gustaría mucho…-**ahí estaba algo que Reborn odiaba bastante. Una clara muestra de debilidad. Lambi jamás tartamudeaba al insultarlo a él, y eso que aprendió bastante lenguaje vulgar de Gokudera (los marineros estaban más que orgullosos).

**-Qué sea rápido-**gruño aquel tipo. Chaqueta de cuero, ropas desarregladas y bastante fijador en el cabello. Se ve que a Lambi le gustan los tipos malos.

**-Que… ¡Que salieses conmigo!-**lo dijo, más bien lo gritó. Pero después de eso se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio interrumpido por unas crueles carcajadas. Provenientes del mismo chico.

**-D-Debes de estar bromeando-**dijo aun balbuceando por la risa-

**-No… Es enserio-**Lambi se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, tanto que hasta podría llorar, un habito que hasta ahora no había desaparecido. Al mejor hitman del mundo no le gustaba que camino estaba tomando esto.

Nuevamente, el chico dejo de reir, solo para ver bastante molesto a Lambi, a la cual se le empezaban a aguar los ojos**-Escúchame bien, planucha de mierda. Yo no saldría con una cosa tan fea como tu ni aunque perdiese en una apuesta ¿Te quedo claro? Ahora, déjame en paz-**

El llanto fuerte de la chica no se hizo esperar. Muy pocos lo sabían, entre ellos el sicario, y es que Lambi tenía muy baja autoestima no importase lo que hiciese, siempre atenta a la opinión del resto.

Esto hacía rabiar con creces a Reborn. Un verdadero hombre no hacía llorar a una mujer, no importase si era tan molesta como lo era Lambi, él se encargaría de hacerlo pagar. Y muy caro.

Salió de su escondite, a estas alturas ya la Bovino estaba arrodillada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y el llanto bastante ruidoso. Cuando el chico lo vio venir, tembló de miedo.

¿Qué hacía el chico más popular de la escuela ahí? Normalmente Reborn siempre estaba rodeado de chicas atractivas, era demasiado sospechoso cuando andaba solo. Pero en realidad solo significaba una cosa.

Alguien se iba a morir. Y por como lo miraba el de curiosas patillas, quizás sea él quien muera.

**-R-Reborn, colega. Amigo ¿Qué cuentas? Yo…-**no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que sintió un frió metal posarse en su cuello. Una pistola. Su piel se puso absolutamente pálida y empezó a temblar violentamente-Reborn…-

**-Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a ****mi**** chica?-**el tonó que uso era filoso y cortante, logrando asustar más al chico "malo".

**-P-Pero hace unos momentos…-**

**-Me importa una mierda que paso hace unos momentos-**enterró un poco más el arma en el cuello del muchacho, asustándolo más-**Me dirás**-le quita el seguro a la pistola-**Por que hiciste llorar a Lambi-**

El chico estaba de rodillas, empezando a moquear del miedo, pero por un momento de valor o estupidez, soltó una última cosa**\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ustedes no son nada!-**

Reborn se le quedo mirando unos segundos, solo para sonreír socarronamente**-¿Enserio?-**se alejo del muchacho para ir con la Bovino.

La hizo levantarse de golpe y alejó las manos de su rostro, el cual estaba lloroso, y de golpe comenzó a besarle.

Al principio solo era un suave contacto entre sus labios. Reborn guió sus manos hasta la zona baja de la espalda de Lambi, abrazándola de forma posesiva. Al aumentar el beso, la sorpresa de la chica pasaba a ser un sonrojo fuerte en las mejillas, decidía a seguir aquel contacto, abrió ligeramente la boca para que Reborn metiese su lengua. Acabando haciendo un dulce beso francés en que ambas lenguas jugueteaban. Lambi pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, acercándolos más. El sabor de Lambi era dulce, casi empalagoso que hacía adicto a Reborn. Mientras que para la chica, el sicario tenía el saber de cigarrillos y bebidas fuertes, siendo embriagante a su paladar

Al separarse por falta de aire, los unía un fino hilo de saliva. Ambos rostros estaban acalorados. Cuando Reborn quiso volver a ver al desgraciado, este ha había huido. "Maldición" pensó, más no importaba, ya lo encontraría. Nada se le escapaba al mejor hitman del mundo**-¿A dónde vas?-**agarró a Lambi antes de que esta también pudiese escapar. Repito, nada se le escapa.

La chica se mantenía silenciosa, cabizbaja y lenta. Hasta que trató de darle una patada al de patillas, fracasando en el intento. Reborn se la había detenido en la trayectoria**-¡Ah! Son negras-**

Sonrojada por el claro comentario sobre una ropa que un hombre no debe ver hasta que estés casada (Según Tsuna-nii), se libró cuanto antes y miro con odio extremo al más alto**-¡Eres un imbecil! ¡Quien te mando a intervenir! Yo…Lo estaba controlando**-bajo el tono de voz así como la cabeza, era demasiada humillación frente a su rival.

**-Seguro, lo tenías bien controlado mientras lloriqueabas como cuando tenías cinco años-**tras ese otro comentario, la chica empezó a darle puñetazos, pero para Reborn eran demasiada débiles, así que ni se inmutaba.

Cuando se detuvo, la chica lo miro fijamente-**Lo hiciste por lastima-**

**-Creeme que lo menos que he tenido por alguien en la vida es lastima-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué?-**

Reborn se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos, recordando que le había dicho al desgraciado ese-**Tks, no le debo explicaciones a una vaca plana-**y comenzó a caminar, probablemente a casa, pero igual que los viejos tiempos, Lambi le seguía decidida.

**-Maldito bastardo…Tú crees… ¿Qué soy fea?-**

El ex Arcobaleno se detuvo en seco, para ver a la pequeña Bovino. Sonrió con naturalidad, a lo cual La oji esmeralda de sonrojo. Reborn supo en ese momento que contestarle.

Y sin meditarlo mucho, le tocó uno de sus pequeñísimos pechos y lo apretó un poco fuerte. Lambi gritó asustada e indignada-Te contestare cuando te desarrolles un poco, vaca plana-

Acto seguido, siguió caminando mientras la chica al lado suyo empezaba a blasfemarlo y amenazarlo con que lo delataría con Tsuna-nii. A lo cual Reborn solo podía sonreír, ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora.

Quizás…No odiase a Lambi del todo.

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado y que con esto más gente se anime a escribir de lo que ami me parece una linda parejita.**_

_**Honestamente, escribir el beso me hizo sonrojar solo un poco, ya que suelo escribir cosas más fuertes, pero bueno, debe ser el poder del amor o algo así.**_

_**No se, puede que escriba más gender bending, ya que estoy trabajando en un 100xFem!69.**_

_**Bueno, no las distraigo más jeje.**_

_**Ba-bye :3**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
